1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high temperature industrial roof structures, particularly to tin bath roof structures as are used in furnaces for the production of sheet glass. The roof structure of this invention uses hanger bricks which may be hung by metallic hangers from a support structure with the metallic hanger attachable at several locations on the hanger brick permitting design to a wide variety of roof widths and oversize hanger bricks and filler bricks to be cut on the job site for adjustment to exact roof widths. The roof structure of this invention may be constructed to a wide variety of dimensions using a single style of hanger brick and a single style of filler brick.
2. Description of Related Art
High temperature industrial furnaces require interior structures of heat-resistant refractory bricks or tiles. Such interior structures are heavy and require support from a substantial support frame which is constructed of structural steel. The roof support frame is usually constructed of large I beams or wide flange beams with rods suspending metallic hangers from which hanger bricks are suspended. Spaced rows of hanger bricks are suspended from the roof support frame and rows of filler bricks are placed in the space between adjacent rows of hanger bricks and supported on opposite sides by the adjacent hanger bricks. Hanger bricks presently used for tin bath roofs are shaped so that a hanger may be placed only at the end of the hanger brick, conventionally a single hanger supports the ends of two adjacent end-to-end hanger bricks. Present roof structures frequently require as many as 8 to 12 different styles of hanger bricks and as many as 8 to 12 different styles of filler bricks, necessitating that many different molds with manufacture of that many styles of brick together and supply of that many styles of brick to the job site, to accommodate varying roof dimensions.